Mary Sue finds TRUE LOVE! Absolute rubbish:P
by Midnight-Mist
Summary: Poking fun at Mary Sue stories, not meant to be taken seriously, really rubbishy and stupid, you dont like it? TOO BAD! I love you all with a passion.
1. Default Chapter

True Love In Middle Earth!!  
  
One day, a girl was walking home from school, a bag filled with books and homework on her shoulder.  
  
She looked around at the rapidly darkening surroundings and realised she was late.  
  
"Oh no!" She said to herself, sounding schizophrenic and scary. "I must not be late, because my parents will beat me within half an inch of my life again, oh woe is me."  
  
She sighed sadly, pain and sorrow etched into her fair face.  
  
Suddenly she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and she spun around quickly to see who it was.  
  
She couldn't believe it when she came eye to eye with none other then Aragorn!! She didn't think he was quite as hot as Legolas, but at least it was something.  
  
"Hello." Said Aragorn calmly. He had apparently appeared from nowhere because she hadn't hear any footsteps or anything.  
  
"Hi!" She screeched hauntingly.  
  
Aragorn nodded another greeting.  
  
"You must come with me, because I have been sent to the future by Gandalf to get you. You are Middle Earth's last hope and must journey with me back through time and to another dimension. Savvy? (sorry, couldn't resist, mates!)"  
  
She sighed sadly. She would have to leave her family, her friends, her dog, her neighbours, her entire life would be turned upside down and inside out.just to go to Middle Earth and meet Legolas.  
  
"Okay." She said firmly, swallowing her fear and nodding. Aragorn smiled kindly.  
  
"You are a brave young warrioress." He said warmly.  
  
A blinding light surrounded them and when it died down she saw that she was in Lothlorien with the fellowship!! And her appearance had changed!!  
  
"This is your true form." Said Elrond, who wasn't at Rivendell for some reason.  
  
She looked at herself in Galadriels mirror and saw that she now had hair the colour of a gentle, warm sunrise slowly waking up a valley of buttercups and golden roses as a bright golden eagle majestically flew through the golden sunlight, its golden wings spread out reflecting the golden light onto the golden goldenness of the golden flowers. It reached the floor and would have drug back on the floor but it was tied up with elven clips.  
  
Her eyes were a beautiful magnificent and unearthly magenta with flecks of white. Her skin was as white as a white dove flying in the whiteness of a white ice cave and she now had pointed elf ears. She was beautiful and she was wearing a long elven dress that dragged on the floor and it was sky blue and forest green with a golden belt that matched her silky hair.  
  
"And your name isn't really Alex Smith anymore, it's Ellardianioniallonionamarrella Ellreadina. It's your true name. You are also Elrond's adopted daughter and a prophecy said that you can save Middle Earth." Said Gandalf who walked out from behind the golden trees of Lothlorien.  
  
Then Legolas walked out from the shadows and smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Hello Ellar." He said, knowing instantly that he was in true love with her.  
  
Ellar blushed and smiled. "Hiyaz." She said gracefully in her melodic, haunting voice that sounded like a thousand birds singing melodically whilst the ocean waves melodically crashed against melodic rocks.  
  
Her eyes changed to a pink colour and she loved Legolas.  
  
"You must join us on our quest, fair maiden!" Said Boromir who appeared from nowhere.  
  
Then Merry and Pippin appeared and laughed because they were so cute and tiny.  
  
"Yes and you are so pretty!!" Said Merry laughing.  
  
Ellar smiled and hugged all the hobbits like they were her children and she felt like she had known them for all of her life. All ten years of it.  
  
Gandalf looked wisely and said.  
  
"Yes, but first we must warn her that the Dark Lord will want to kidnap her."  
  
Frodo appeared from nowhere and looked bravely at them.  
  
"No! Never! I shall not let him harm the fair maiden, I would let him take the ring first!"  
  
Random LoTR enthusiasts appear in the form of elves  
  
"But.but.."  
  
They get dragged away by the Mary Sue squad.  
  
Ellar smiled again.  
  
"No, Frodo, you are brave but I shall defend you and the ring with all my might!" She said, starting to pick up on their way of speaking.  
  
Merry and Pippin acted cute and tiny again and everyone laughed except the orc that appeared and kidnapped Ellar.  
  
Legolas immediately started crying.  
  
"Nooooooooo!! Ellar!!! But I loved her!!" He cried, his tears full of pain and heartbreak.  
  
Gandalf and Boromir pulled Legolas back and stopped him going after Ellar because that would ruin the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mean While ..  
  
The orc took Ellar to Sauron and Sauron was happy.  
  
"Ahahaha! Now I have the princess of the elves here!"  
  
"I'm the princess of the elves!?" Cried Ellar amazedly.  
  
"Yes, and now I will force you to marry me so I can become king of the elves!!"  
  
Ellar gasped loudly. So that was his plan all along! The whole ring thing had just been a decoy!!  
  
"Legolas will save me!" She shouted at him, angry and hurt, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No he wont." Said the boss of the orcs and he took her to a chamber and she was whipped and beaten and she suffered a lot.  
  
Then one night as she was crying she realised what the fellowship had said.  
  
She had to save Middle Earth!!  
  
She escaped the chamber and saw that Aragorn and the rest of them had entered Morder to come and save her. The Dark Lord said  
  
"No!!" But Gandalf killed him with his magic and then Legolas said  
  
"I love you Ellar"  
  
And Ellar said  
  
"I love you too Legolas, lets get married"  
  
And they kissed and got married the next day and ruled over the elves for the rest of eternity.  
  
And then the LoTR enthusiast woke up and looked around, sweating profusely.  
  
The clock read '3:00' in harsh green numbers.  
  
She wiped the sweat from her forhead and kicked the blankets off of her.  
  
She had had another nightmare about Mary Sues .  
  
Will this horror never end!?!?  
  
PLEASE PEOPLE, THINK OF THE ENTHUSIASTS!!!  
  
(( No offence was meant by this, I wrote it just now really quick like and it was a lot of horrific fun!)) 


	2. The OMG 111! chapter

OK OMG LOL THUIIS IS MY FIRST FIRC AND I WANT U AL 2 REVIEW N STUF LOL OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK DIS STORY IS BOAUT LEGOALAS AND HE MEET A GRRRL N STUFF ITS SOOOOO ROMANTIK AND I WANT U ALL 2 REED IT AND LIEK IT COZ IT SSO WONDERFUL ND I KLOVE ORLI LOL I HAD COKE LOL LOL OMG LOL  
  
OK ONE DAY LEGOALS WUZ WALKIN THREW DA FOREST OF MIRLKWOOD AND SUDDENLY HE HEARD DIS SOUND AND IT WAS LIKE 'AAAAAAAAAH!!!' SO LEGOASL WENT 2 C WUT IT WUZ COZ HE WAS SOOOO BRAVE AND HE WANTED 2 HELP W/E IT WAS!!!!!!!!!!! HE FOUN DAT IT WUZ DIS GIRL N SHE WAS RELLY BEUTIFUL N LEGALS FEL IN LUV WITH HER (OMG HOW ROMANTIK IS THAT I AM JSUT MELTING RNT YOU/???///?)  
  
'WUTS YOUR NAME/'' ASKED LEGOALS TO THE GRRL N SHE LOOKED UP N SAID 'MY NAME IS ERENDAWEN N I AM A PRINCESS FROM RIVERDEL OMG I AM LIEK ELRODNS OTHER DAUGHTER BUIT I AM MUCH PRETTR THEN AAREWN COZ SHE SUKS!!!11!1!!1!!!!'  
  
LEGOALS TOOK HER TOOK DA PALACE AND THEN THEY BOTH FELL IN LOVE BUT THEN IN THE MORNNG LEGOALS SAW THST SHE HAD BEN KIDNAPPED!!! HE WA SO SAD N HE CRIED AND CRIED COZ HE WUZ IN TRU LUV WITH HER  
  
(( OMG I AM CRYING HERE ITS JUST SO SAD I HAVE NEEVER READ SUCJ A SADE STORYI AND I AM CRYING SOOOOOO MUCH OMG WTF!!111!!!!!1!! ;_; ;_;))  
  
HE FOUND OUT DAT IT WAS SARUMAN N HE HAD KIDNAPPED HER N LEGOALS CALLED ARAGRON AND GIMLE AND SAID YOU MUST HELP ME GET HER BACK N STUF SO THEY SED YEAH K AND THEY RODE THE HORSES TO MIRLKWOOD AND SED HI LEGOALS LETS GO FIND HER LOL  
  
LEGOLAS LED THEM TO ISENGUARD N BASHED DA DOOR OPEN N RESCUED DA GIRL N DEY GOT MARRIED RIGHT THERE AND IT WAS SOOOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL !!!!!!!11111!!!!!  
  
THERY HAD 539485688 KIDS N LIVED HAPPILEY EVA AFTA OMG SO KEWL I AM SO CRYINH HARD RIGHT NOW OMG LOL 33  
  
R+R N TELL ME WHUT YOU THINK N I WILL LUV U FOREBA  
  
Translation: Legolas meets elf girl, saves her, marries and lives happily ever after. 


End file.
